


Aftermath of the Battle

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando and Luke meet on Endor after the battle.





	Aftermath of the Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> For ['request a Lando drabble'](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/183000793349/can-i-interest-anyone-in-a-lando-drabble) on tumblr! 
> 
> [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/profile) requested a 'skyrissian + endor battle aftermath'.
> 
> Could be a really vague prequel to [The Forest.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209623)

There was an intense rush of energy everywhere as the excitement of the triumph over the Empire filtered through the Rebel Base. As Lando rushed off the Falcon, his thoughts immediately turned to Luke - was he alright? was he alive?!

It was an uncomfortably bittersweet moment - Lando wanted to enjoy the rush of helping to defeat the Empire, but he also needed to know that Luke had survived. That Luke was ok, just like Lando was.

Just as Lando was wondering if he needed to start asking random people if “hey, have you seen Luke? Y’know, Luke Skywalker?!”, there was a tentative tap on his shoulder.

“Lando.” There he was, standing tired but very much alive, and giving Lando a small smile.

“Luke.” Lando sighed in relief. He reached forward, unsure, but wanting to make some kind of connection. His hand grasped Luke’s, and he held it firmly. “Wasn’t sure where you were.”

Luke smiled, but it was a sad smile, one that spoke of unhappiness. “I’m right here.” He gave a brighter grin. “Heard you were amazing out there.”

“Well, I guess…but amazing is just what happens when me and the Falcon are together. But seriously, everyone was brilliant.” Lando shrugged, secretly pleased that Luke had learned of his achievements. However, as much as he enjoyed the praise, he couldn’t help but notice that something wasn’t right. “Anyway….I was going to take a walk, the party is wonderful…but it might be nice to be somewhere a little more peaceful…”

“That would be…” Luke took a deep breath, clearly relieved that Lando had sensed his unease. “Perfect.”

They wandered off into the forest, both content in each other’s company, overjoyed that each other was safe, and happy to have a quiet moment to themselves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
